digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Kudamon (Digitalize)
Kudamon is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Digitalize who is the Digimon partner of the White Knight. Appearance Though being based on a fox, Kudamon generally resembles a white or . He has small forelimbs, golden markings, a bell at the end of his tail, and a Holy Ring for a collar. Description He is the White Knight's digimon partner. Kudamon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological kuda-gitsune. It is always wreathed around a holy cartridge and never separates from it. It is said that day after day, it accumulates holy power within the earring on its left ear, and that the stored power is great enough to have influence on its next digivolution. It has a calm, cool, and collected personality, conducting a precise assessment of the situation even in combat, and attaining the advantage in battle. Conversely, when it gets outnumbered, it possesses a defensive technique in which it goes into its cartridge and settles down. The DigiCode on its cartridge reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Attacks * : Strikes with the whole cartridge while spinning its body. * : Blinds the opponent with a great radiance emitted from its earring. Other forms The name "Kudamon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Kudamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. {| width="100%" |- | style="background:Silver; color:Gold" | Reppamon Reppamon is the Champion of Kudamon. Reppamon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name is derived from and whose design is derived from the mythological Kamaitachi. Its tail has become a blade with a will, making it possible for it to cope even with attacks that surprise it from behind. However, it isn't suited for mutual communication, and it has been seen quarreling with its tail in the middle of battle. It prefers to fight within forests, and it skillfully employs its claws and tail to easily climb trees, so close attention is necessary when fighting Reppamon in the forest. It is a Digimon that you can't drop your guard around. Attacks * : Strikes during a forward somersault. * : Wildly rips apart the opponent with its sharp claws. * : Shakes its tail, releasing a blade of wind that can't be seen by the eye. |- | Chirinmon Chirinmon is the Ultimate form of Kudamon. Chirinmon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological . It is said to be an ancient Digimon that was born at the creation of the Digital World, and it has been handed down through legend as boasting strength on par with a Mega, even though it is an Ultimate. Although it is a Digimon that possesses mighty strength, it deeply detests conflict, and it is said that it will never shed blood. Although it has a deeply compassionate personality that loves everything living in the Digital World, when it is up against a being that commits senseless killings, it is said that it will inflict merciless punishment. Attacks * : Abruptly swoops from the skies and runs through the opponent with the horn on its head. * : Uses its fast movements to unleash clones and confound the opponent. * : Flaps its wings to fire off its aura, which guides even its opponents on the path to holiness. {| width="100%" |- | style="background:Silver; color:Gold" | Kentaurosmon Kentaurosmon is the Mega form of Kudamon. Kentaurosmon is a Holy Knight Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological Sleipnir, and whose English name and design are derived from the mythological . One of the "Royal Knights", it has a bestial silhouette which could be called bizarre, in contrast to the Human forms of most of the other members. Its whole body is clad in an armor of the "Red Digizoid" which boasts great defensive power, so even Mega Digimon are unlikely to be able to easily damage Kentaurosmon. Its six legs possess unsurpassed mobility, such that it is possible for it to instantaneously move at high speeds that its thick build would not suggest. Kentaurosmon acts as a guardian of the super-ancient ruins which sleep below the thick ice of the Digital World's north pole, since it is said that essential program data which concerns the creation of Digimon is sealed within these ruins. It holds the sacred crossbow Múspellsheimr in its left hand, and the sacred shield Niflheimr in its right hand. It bears the emblem of the Digi-Egg of Destiny on its cuisses. Attacks *'Inferno Frost' (Bifröst): Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. *'Icy Breath' (Odin's Breath): Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard. *'Tactic Smear' |- |